Amigos por correspondencia
by Bella Lee
Summary: luego de egresar de Hogwarts, Lily, empieza a averiguar quien fue su amigo por correspondencia, durante largos meses, pero a quien nunca pudo olvidar ni conocer, cual va a ser su reacción al saber que ha estado mas cerca que nunca?


Se que el comienzo de todo esto puede resultar un poco confuso, por que en realidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo, todo también se hizo difuso.

Primero que nada, necesito presentarme para que comprendan lo que estoy haciendo, y por que lo estoy haciendo, mi nombre es Lily Evans, curso mi primer año de estudios de auror en una academia en Londres. Egrese hace un par de meses de Hogwarts, pero no sin llevarme los recuerdos mas preciosos que se pueden tener.

Cada vez que pensaba que iba a egresar, se me hacía un día lejano, muy lejano, yo creo que ni siquiera podía asumirlo el día que deje aquella escuela, me lleve los mejores recuerdos, los mejores amigos y amigas, pero siempre quedé con un gran vacío, ustedes se preguntarán por que cierto?, ahora les contestaré a su pregunta.

Corría mi tercer año en Howgarts, y a los profesores se les ocurre la brillante idea de inventar "amigos por correspondencia" para expander las relaciones personales de los alumnos, lo único que consiguió fue que los famosos merodeadores se llenaran de mujeres y el resto pasara minutos bochornosos.

Pero que pasa Lils!, por que no te inscribes, piénsalo son solo 2 de probabilidades que te toque a alguien realmente indeseable, dígase Potter o Black, así que como la población masculina promedio de nuestra edad es…- esta es mi amiga Annie, siempre pensando en que debo buscar novio o bien convenciéndose de que no puedo sobrevivir sin uno.

A ver pero no la presiones, a lo mejor ni siquiera quiere, pero por experiencia, a mi me ha ido muy bien, me he contactado con un Ravenclaw de quinto, y bueno…- esta otra, es mi queridísima amiga Ginna, o Gin, que por lo menos es mas consecuente conmigo

Mira, yo creo que no pierdo nada, pero, ustedes creen que alguien este dispuesto- aclaración, una, por lo menos yo, no soy toda una modelo de revistas o de pasarelas de Milan, soy mas bien bajita, gordita y no ocupo maquillaje, siempre he sido de la idea de que a uno la tienen que querer de todas formas, pero natural mejor- pero, nadie tiene que saber que soy yo, no lo creen?

Por Dios!, si que eres clever, Lily Evans, tiene mucho sentido, nadie se va a dar el trabajo de averiguar quien eres realmente- dijo Annie

Asi que , que estas esperando, parate, mueve tu gran trasero y apúntate en la lista- asi que luego de ese motivante discursito de Gina, me apunte en el mural de la sala común y listo, grave mi nuevo nombre _Sandra Steel_, nadie sabría que era yo

Uy así que mi querida Lilyta, a accedido a mandarse cartas con un desconocido- este es mi mejor amigo, se los presento, Remus Lupin, o Lupi Lu, como le digo yo, aunque sus amigos le dicen de otra, pero para mi, Lupi Lu

Celoso Lupi Lu?- dije desafiante

No, sólo un poco esta bien?-dijo el riendo- como están chicas?

Todo normal, no vuela ni una mosca en nuestras vidas, pero la de Lils, se esta poniendo interesante, era la única de nosotras que no había caído en este vicio, pero ya ves, a ver que pastelito le va a llegar a esta pequeña- dijo Annie

Bueno, no me digan mas, si no, me retracto y borro mi "nombre"- dije

Pasaron nada mas que tres semanas, hasta que al fin me llego la carta de un tal _Francis Moore, _alumno de mi mismo grado, pero que no especifico casa, me pregunta mis cosas, como soy, que me gusta, la música que escucho, y en fin, todas las pavadas típicas que preguntas para hablar de algo o sonsacar algo de alguien a quien no conoces.

Solo que todo esto partió así, pasando el tiempo, se fue haciendo costumbre, y nuestras cartas excedían las dos páginas, podía pasar horas leyendo sus cartas o simplemente eligiendo las palabras precisas para responderle.

Los momentos se fueron haciendo mágicos, podía sentir que me estaba empezando a gustar, por su total capacidad de expresarse, y de resaltarme entre las demás chicas de la escuela, una tarde estaba en la biblioteca, avanzando en la tarea cuando una lechuza pone una carta sobre mi libro, creo que con mucha calma saque la carta del sobre, pero mis ojos, se posaron sobre una simple frase

" _se que tú eres diferentes a las demás, que quieres algo mas que un chico que se case con ellas al salir de aquí, que no eres fácil de conseguir, y una hermosa persona, pero debo tomarme la libertad de decirte que me estas gustando pequeña Sandy, y creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es conocernos, que te parece?, yo te voy a decir la fecha y el lugar, quédate tranquila"_

Y es que si yo hubiese podido gritar, gritaba, si pudiese saltar, saltaba, es que no cabía mas alegría en mi!, recuerdo que corrí hasta el gran comedor, llene mi plato de comida, se lo di a Remus y me quedó mirando

Se puede saber a que se debe tanto escándalo Lils?- pregunto

Le gusto- conteste

Al chico de la correspondencia?- dijo el sin poder creerlo

Así es y quiere conocerme- respondí, y en ese momento llegaron Annie y Gina

A verrrrrrrrr de que nos estamos perdiendo aquí?- dijo Gina

Lo que pasa es que Francis, contesto, y lo que contesto es que le gusto y que quiere conocerme!!- grité y las abrace, y ellas a mi

Eso significa que al fin vamos a poder hacerte ese cambio de Look!- dijo Annie

Ok, no cantes victoria tan pronto, pero puede ser, me vendría bien – dije

Estupendo-dijo Annie

Bueno chicas, siento quitarles la alegría, pero debo comer con unos compañeros, les parece que nos juntemos a las 8 en la sala común?- dijo Remus

Claro!-dijimos las tres

Todavía recuerdo que Remus camino hasta un lugar al lado de dos chicos (N/A: peter no tiene cabida en mi historia, x rata hahaaha), uno moreno de ojos azules, con una chispa y un gran humor, su nombre, Sirius Black, famoso por su gran numero de conquistas, junto con su mejor amigo, James Potter, realmente me sorprende que Remus sea amigo de ellos, son tan diferentes.

Como vas Lunático?- pregunta Sirius

Bien, ahí conversando con las chicas, ya que estaban muy contentas- respondió

Y eso a que se debe?, -dijo James

A Lils, se le declaró su amigo por correspondencia, y parece que se van a encontrar y eso a ella la tiene muy feliz- dijo él

Evans tiene amigo por correspondencia?, pobre de él, si es un mostruito de cabeza roja- dijo Sirius

Pero a lo mejor tiene m as cualidades que cualquiera de las que te andas besuqueando por ahí- dijo James

No cambiaré de opinión hasta que se demuestre lo contrario- dijo Sirius

Piensa lo que quieras- dijo Remus y James

Sabes Lilita?- esa es Gianella, compañera mía de clase, solíamos ser amigas cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, pero la vida, su envidia hacia mi, y su constante mala onda, no alejo, para siempre.

Que quieres Andrews?- dije sin ganas de discutir

Sabías que en toda la escuela, no existe ningún alumno que se llame Francis Moore?- ok si la muy desgraciada quería descolocarme, bingo!, me cayo como balde de agua fría- quien quiera que haya sido, a estado jugando contigo todos estos meses, por supuesto, quien sería capaz de fijarse en alguien como tú, y adivina, se acabaron tus cartas- dicho eso, se fue.

Una vez que escuché todo lo que ella me dijo, solo atiné a subir a mi cuarto, me tiré sobre mi cama y lloré durante mucho rato, no me podía explicar, aunque yo tampoco había utilizado mi nombre, pero en todo lo que había hecho y dicho había sido muy honesta, no lo se,me siento muy confundida.

Que paso Lily?- llego Gina, con un tono mu suave, por que me ve llorando

Se acabo, nunca existió un francis moore, todo mentira, nunca va a haber encuentro, nada- dije en eso se abre la puerta y entra Remus

Lily, me puedes…- se detuvo al verme que paso- que sucede?- bueno, volví a explicarle todo

Sea quien sea que te haya hecho esto, no tiene corazón-dijo Gina

* * *

Que pasa cornamenta?- dijo Sirius

Sucede , que hoy me encontré con Gianela, tu sabes, la chica morenita, la de los senos grandes, estuvo de novia contigo hace un par de meses, te acuerdas?- dijo James

Si, si,Giani, si la recuerdo, pero que pasa con ella?- preguntó

Hola chicos, en que están?- pregunto Remus

Pasa que James se encontró con Gianela- dijo Sirius

Y?- pregunto Remus

Lo que pasa es que me dijo que mi amiga por correspondencia no existía, que no había ninguna Sandra Steel, y que jamás iba a haber encuentro, por que ella no existía y que, casualmente jamás iban a volver las cartas- dijo James

Solo por curiosidad cornamenta, tu ocupaste tu nombre?-pregunto suspicaz Remus

Francis moore- contesto el por naturalidad

No puede ser- murmuró Remus

Que quieres decir?- dijo James

Lo que pasa, es que yo acabo de escuchar a Gianela, en el pasillo hablando con una chica, diciéndole algo parecido- dijo Remus.

* * *

Con el pasar de los años, nunca encontré una explicación clara de por que Remus silenció todo, yo creo que fue por el bien de todos, de los dos mas que nada, no agrandar las cosas, simplemente a lo mejor no era el momento para que el y yo nos toparamos en la vida.

Aunque muchas de esas explicaciones tuvieron que esperar un par de años.

Una cosa si estaba clara, quien quiera que fuese es Francis Moore, algún día, se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando ya no vea a una persona fea, despreocupada, tonta, voy a dar todo, para cambiar, todo.

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste a todos y me dejan su review :)


End file.
